A ghoul's Kitsune
by Lunarwolf11021
Summary: It was odd what a creature inheritance can do especially when it happens earlier than it should. Aria had been fifteen when her's occurred and turned her into a kitsune mix. She managed to hide it for awhile, but it got unveiled a month into her fifth year at Hogwarts. Having to flee, Aria ended up country hoping with the help of the goblins. Finally ending up in Japan, Aria travel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: It was odd what a creature inheritance can do especially when it happens earlier than it should. Aria had been fifteen when her's occurred and turned her into a kitsune mix. She managed to hide it for awhile, but it got unveiled a month into her fifth year at Hogwarts. Having to flee, Aria ended up country hoping with the help of the goblins. Finally ending up in Japan, Aria traveled to Tokyo where she managed to live for six months before being found. She entered an odd friendship with our favorite ghoulish mask maker that was turning out to be more. The first of a three-shot series.**

* * *

It had started out as her being his prey. It only changed once she managed to elude him in their game of cat and mouse multiple times. He found greater joy in their games than causing tragedies and fighting stronger ghouls. She was a puzzle that he could never solve and Uta found himself loving it. She always kept him on his toes and ensured he was never bored. He never did managed to catch her, but he couldn't really bring himself to be angry about it.

* * *

The ghoul was an interesting man that never gave up chasing her. Even when she played her tricks or tried to deter him, he still never gave up. Aria found that she enjoyed their little games as it kept her from thinking of darker thoughts. He was a brilliant and determined male that she enjoyed playing around with. He always managed to give her inspiration for some new trick. Somehow, he had managed to get beneath her guard and became someone she cared for. When she realized that little fact, it was a little disconcerting, but she couldn't bring herself to be mad.

* * *

Grimacing as she held her wounded side, she tossed another explosive ball of fire towards the idiots chasing after her. Somehow, the magicals of Britain had figured out where she was. She slid down the wall of the alley she'd found herself in and closed her eyes. Damn it, she didn't have the energy to fight them off and run. Aria's eyes snapped open as she heard someone land in the alley and growled loudly as she bared her fangs only to stop as she realized who it was. Uta's normally impassive face was a mask of shock. Aria winced as a shudder of pain ran through her and she almost doubled over. Uta snapped out of his shock and moved closer, "Shadow, you're hurt."

"Blame the fuckers chasing me," Aria grit her teeth as she heard the footsteps of the idiots after her.

Uta frowned slightly as he settled down, "Why are they chasing you?"

"To kill me," Aria flinched slightly as he reached out to her, "I pissed off a lot of people in my home country though it was more my families fault then mine,"

Uta gently touched her face, "Let me help you."

Aria was tempted to say no, but the instincts that she'd been battling with since her inheritance occurred pleaded for her to allow it. As another shudder of pain ran through her and the footsteps drew closer, Aria nodded, "Alright."

Uta smiled slightly before turning his head, "All of you, go kill the idiots save for two that we can get information from."

"Of course, Uta," Aria looked up to see masked individuals that she knew to be ghouls standing on the rooftops.

She let out a soft yelp as Uta picked her up and immediately grabbed on tight earning a low chuckle from him. She scowled at him, "A little warning would've been nice."

"I'll endeavor to do so next time," He replied before adjusting his hold on her, "Let's get you out of here and somewhere safe,"

* * *

Aria winced as the female ghoul Uta had taking care of her injuries poked at her side. The female ghoul grimaced, "What the fuck could cause a cut like this? Even with our kagune, we can't cause damage like this unless we're being specifically brutal."

"Magic responds to intent and they really wanted to kill me," Aria took as deep a breath as possible.

"Shouldn't your own magic stop this from happening?" The female ghoul asked her curiously.

Aria shook her head, "Not unless I used a shield. Considering how low I am on magic at the moment, I couldn't do much more than keep myself from bleeding out and escaping them."

The female ghoul nodded as she carefully began to close up Aria's side. Aria didn't know where they had gotten the supplies, but she supposed that they probably raided one of the many abandoned hospitals. Aria laid her head back against the wall as the female ghoul commented, "It's funny that I don't really feel like eating you despite how delicious you smell."

"My body's releasing a special pheromone to keep you from devouring me," Aria informed her, "It's a reaction that occurs when I'm in hostile territory and wounded,"

"Nice natural defense," The female ghoul finished up and began wrapping up Aria's side, "My name is Itori,"

"Aria," Aria replied smiling slightly at the woman, "Thank you,"

"Anyone that can get Uta excited over anything other than destruction is someone I'm happy to meet," Itori helped Aria pull on a shirt, "You should rest a bit. The stitches are made to dissolve when the injury has naturally closed up, so we won't have to remove them,"

Aria nodded and carefully laid down on her uninjured side. As soon as Itori had left, Aria let go of the glamour charm she'd been using and allowed herself to fall into a light sleep.

* * *

Aria decided that she must have been more drained and exhausted then she'd thought if it was that hard to wake up. She felt far too warm and comfortable to want to wake up. It had been far too long since she'd had the ability to sleep more than an hour, so she was heavily resisting the urge to wake up. Besides, the warm fingers massaging her ears was slowly lulling her back into sleep. As soon as that thought pierced the sleepy veil of her mind, Aria jolted fully awake and away from the hand. A yelp left her as pain seared through her injured side and reminded her that she'd almost been caught. Struggling to keep the whine of pain down, Aria looked to the side and found Uta sitting there. He looked at her with a mixture of confusion and concern, "I didn't mean to startle you. It's just your ears..."

Aria reached up and touch the soft whitish red fox ears. It had been awhile since she'd allowed anyone to see either her ears or the tail currently wrapped around her waist. Aria let her hand fall, "You didn't know, so it's fine. I'm not used to people touching me in my sleep unless it's to cause pain."

Uta frowned at that, "Are they part of the reason those people are hunting you?"

Aria nodded as her tail twitched nervously, "When I turned fifteen, my creature inheritance happened early due to nearly dying. I managed to hide it for a while, but I got found out a month into my school year. People already hated me at that point, so it didn't take much for them to start calling me a demon among other things and send me running," Aria watched his eyes focus on her tail and unwrapped it from around her waist to wag it lightly, "The only reason I made it out of England was due to the goblins and their enjoyment of pissing off wizards. Ever since then, I've been chased all over the world by both the sheeple and the people that had been out to kill me for years," Aria grimaced softly, "I came to Japan because no sane wizard would live here. After all, wizards are a delicacy to ghouls..."

"And yet they found you," Uta's frown deepened, "How?"

"I haven't been able to meet with the goblins or the other contacts I've gained over the years since they started appearing," Aria sighed softly feeling really tired, "I should have known it wouldn't last long,"

"You're leaving?" Uta asked with an odd tone coating his voice.

Aria nodded as she began to detangle the fur on her bushy tail, "I want to stay since Japan has been amazing and I've managed to spend six months here without anyone finding out. I love it here and I love our game."

"Then stay," Uta stood up and walked over to her, "Stay here and I'll protect you,"

"Uta, I can-" Aria began to protest only for Uta to cover her mouth.

"I don't like losing the things I consider mine and you're mine, Treasure," Uta stroked her cheek lightly, "Even if I have to tie you up, you'll be stay here,"

Normally, Aria would have been snarling and shouting that she was no ones. If it had been when she was younger and had just gone through her inheritance, she would have done so. She would have hexed him good while doing so too. However, she was no longer young and lacked the hotheadedness she'd once had. Instead, Aria considered his words carefully and felt a blush cover her cheeks. Aria was tempted to say not, but she was so damn tired of running. Aria just wanted to stay in one place longer than a few months. Not to mention, Uta didn't look surprised by her extra features and she doubted he would let someone try to eat her. Aria looked at Uta and saw the determination in his eyes which made her decision, "Alright. I'll stay as long as I can."

"Good," Uta pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Now, I'm going to go get you something to eat. I would suggest you shower as you've been out for awhile,"

Aria nodded and watched him leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: It was odd what a creature inheritance can do especially when it happens earlier than it should. Aria had been fifteen when her's occurred and turned her into a kitsune mix. She managed to hide it for awhile, but it got unveiled a month into her fifth year at Hogwarts. Having to flee, Aria ended up country hoping with the help of the goblins. Finally ending up in Japan, Aria traveled to Tokyo where she managed to live for six months before being found. She entered an odd friendship with our favorite ghoulish mask maker that was turning out to be more. The first of a three-shot series.**

* * *

After taking a shower, Aria realized that she didn't have any of her things with her. Frowning slightly, she carefully pulled on a towel just as a knock sounded at the door. Moving towards it, Aria carefully opened it and poked her head out. Uta held out some clothes, "I figured you would like something to wear. This should do until Itori and the others get back from your apartment."

Aria took the clothes, "Thank you."

"No problem," Uta smiled lightly at her, "Once you get dressed, you'll be able to eat,"

Inclining her head, Aria shut the door and put on the clothes Uta had given her. Seeing as they were larger than her and there was no feminine underthings, she knew that Uta had simply given her some of his. She didn't have much of a problem since Uta's clothes were actually comfortable and it wasn't the first time she'd worn a male's clothes. On the plus side, they had his scent which would mask some of her own and served as something to help keep her calm.

* * *

Aria carefully settled down on the couch as Uta worked on a sketch and began to eat the food he'd gotten for her. It was nothing special, but he'd clearly had her in mind seeing as it was mostly meat. Aria sighed softly after she'd finished, "Thank you, I haven't eaten since the morning of the day before yesterday."

"They've been chasing you for that long?" Uta asked earning a nod and he grimaced, "I know that humans require more than that to function, so it explains why your magic was as drained as it was," He eyed her tail and ears, "Does being a kitsune make a difference?"

Aria forced down the flush that wanted to crawl up her cheeks because of course he would ask that question, "Somewhat," Aria made herself comfortable with the cup of coffee that had been sitting on the table for her, "Kitsune are able to subsist on the energy of the area and beings around them. When I'm in highly magical areas, I only need to eat maybe once or twice a week. In completely mundane areas, I can live off of a single meal for a day especially if I'm in areas with high concentrations of people," Aria paused as she considered her time in Tokyo, "It has been a bit diffrent since I've come to Japan. Depending on if I'm around ghouls or not, I can almost manage to survive off of a three meals every two days,"

"It isn't healthy though," Uta observed and Aria winced while nodding, "I suppose that explains why you're lighter than you should be. Even with your extra appendages, you should weigh more. Though I have a feeling you aren't saying everything,"

The flush she'd been attempting to prevent darkened her cheek and she had trouble looking at Uta, "Yeah. It's somewhat embarrassing," She gripped her tail and began undoing the knots in her fur, "Depending on the energy people give off, I can survive far easier without needing to eat as much. Of all the emotions that I can survive on, happiness and sadness tend to be the weakest unless they're really intense. At that point, they are usually mixed with other emotions which give me more to subsist on."

"And the strongest emotions?" Uta pressed as he placed his sketchbook down.

Flush increasing, Aria swallowed slightly, "There are a lot of strong emotions, you know like love and hatred for example."

Uta continued to press with amusement radiating off of him, "And the strongest emotion?"

Grimacing, Aria asked, "Do you have to know?"

"In order to take care of you, I do need to know how best to keep you fed," Uta stood up and walked over to her with a teasing smirk on his face, "So what's the strongest emotion that will ensure you can survive easily?" Aria turned her head away and mumbled the answer under her breath, "Aria, I couldn't hear you," She squirmed as she mumbled it again just a bit louder, "Come again?"

Turning to glare at him, Aria hissed, "Pleasure and sexual euphoria are the strongest emotions. Happy now?"

Uta chuckled softly as he cupped her cheek, "Very happy, Treasure. Was that so hard?"

"It's embarrassing," Aria tried to move away only to find herself unable.

Uta stroked the skin of her cheek once more as his other hand came up to cradle the back of her neck. Forced to look at him, Aria saw his eyes turn contemplative as he looked at her. Before she could ask him what was wrong, Uta pressed a kiss to her lips and Aria's eyes widen before closing as the sheer wealth of emotions emanating from the point where their lips connected. While Uta may keep his emotions beneath his skin and within his eyes, he was a very passionate male filled with a well of emotions just waiting to be released. Aria's mind became hazy as the emotions filled her and she pressed closer to him in order to get more. Ever since she'd left Hogwarts, Aria had kept herself from kissing anyone as lip contact was a surefire way to fill herself with energy and turn her lethargic due to how full she was. Seeing as Blaise Zabini had been the last person she'd kissed, Aria had spent a majority of her six years as a kitsune starving herself of the best possible way to get energy. Of course, she was speaking of the most innocent way to get the energy needed and seeing as she'd never really been attracted to anyone, Aria was not going to have sex with random people when she got hungry. When they broke away from one another, Aria slumped against Uta feeling pleasantly full for the first time since Hogwarts. Uta was silent as he reclined against the couch and stroked her ears. When he finally spoke, Aria had managed to clear the haze in her mind, "That was not what I was expecting."

Aria let out a low laugh, "Kissing is the most innocent way a kitsune can get the emotional energy they need in order to feel full and keep themselves healthy."

"Most innocent way?" Uta peered at her as Aria laid her head on his chest and peered up at him lazily as her tail swished contently behind her, "I assume sexual actions would be better,"

Aria hummed lightly, "According to the books and the few kitsune I've managed to meet, yes."

"So you've never..." Uta trailed off and Aria nodded lightly, "Why not?"

"Sex is something that should only be done between people you can absolutely trust," Aria yawned softly feeling tired, "I've never found anyone that I could trust enough to do that with. Almost everyone I encountered would have killed me in my moment of vulnerability," She nuzzled into his chest and breathed in his comforting scent, "You'd be the only one I'd even consider doing anything of that manner with,"

Uta blinked at her in surprise, "And you're not embarrassed for saying that?"

Aria peered at him for a few moments before shrugging, "I kinda can't feel embarrassed after something like that. I'll probably be embarrassed once the euphoria fades away. Definitely after I take a nap," She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned upwards to press a kiss to his cheek, "Thank you, I haven't felt so full since I was at Hogwarts."

Uta smiled lightly at her, "You don't need to thank me," He rubbed her left ear lightly and Aria's eyes closed as she began to purr, "You're mine, so I'm going to take care of you. Will you be mad if I kiss you again?"

"Wait a day," She yawned out as she pressed closer into his warm form, "I don't think it'll be good for my body if we do it again sooner. After so long, my body would probably go into shock from over stimulation," She yawned again, "I'm going to take a nap,"

"Not going to let me move?" He asked her with amusement.

Aria cracked open an eye and peered at him for a few moments before huffing, "I'm comfortable, so no."

Uta began laughing, but Aria ignored it as she fell asleep.

* * *

A week after she began to stay with Uta saw them heading into the Tokyo Gringotts which catered to all the magical creatures in Japan. The goblins quickly escorted the odd pair into the familiar office of her account manager. The elderly goblin actually looked relieved to see her, "Miss Potter, you have no idea how good it is to see you alive and well."

"It's wonderful to see you again as well, Axejaw," Aria smiled lightly at the goblin that had ensured she would always be able to access her accounts, "How did they find me?"

Axejaw sighed deeply as he settled back into his chair, "Due to an oversight on our parts, two rats managed to slip their way into our fold and found out about where you were. We have taken care of them, but both sides managed to get the information their rats sent."

"Damn it," Aria groaned softly, "I assume you're doing your best to keep them out of Japan?"

"Indeed though even our methods will eventually fail," Axejaw looked at her in sympathy, "I have drawn up a few documents for places that we-"

"Not to be rude, but Aria will not be requiring them," Uta cut in earning a surprised look from Axejaw, "As of a week ago, Aria has been under my protection. If you could assist me in keeping her safe, I will be very happy,"

Axejaw looked at Aria and she smiled lightly, "Uta speaks the truth. I have accepted his protection."

"Am I to assume that you've chosen him?" Axejaw asked with slightly wide eyes.

Aria considered his question and looked towards Uta before nodding, "Yes, I've chosen Uta."

Axejaw actually grinned at her statement, "I will go draw up the papers. If you'll wait here."

Without waiting for an answer, Axejaw stood up and left the office. Uta looked after the goblin with amusement, "Why is he so excited?"

"Due to what has happened, the goblins figured that I would never find my chosen," Aria explained as she relaxed into the chair, "They're very happy that I've chosen you since it means that my line has a good chance of being continued,"

"So you choosing me basically means we're married?" Uta asked earning a nod and making Aria feel a little nervous, "That's interesting,"

"It's a kitsune custom," Aria explained as a little bit of fear ran through her, "A chosen is basically the person we tie ourselves to: Our mate. For kitsune, we mate for life, so our mate is called a chosen," She struggled to remember everything as her tail twitched nervously behind her, "Our magic gets tied to them along with our life force. Seeing as kitsune are practically immortal, it means you'd be able to live as long as I do and basically choose when you die," Aria looked down at her hands, "When we find the one that will become our chosen, they are someone that we can't keep out of our guard and someone we feel completely safe with. I should ha-"

"It's fine," Aria looked at Uta and found him smiling warmly at her, "You're mine, Treasure. If this makes that official, I'm okay with that,"

Aria felt a rush of relieved happiness and immediately got out of her chair to hug Uta. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her lightly. It was a chaste kiss, but still filled Aria with enough energy to leave her light headed.

 **One last chapter after this and the three-shot is done. Damn am I feeling fluffy. Well, I have a good reason since some family I've been dying to meet is finally coming to visit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Looking down at the witches and wizards that were currently scrambling around, Aria held back a snicker as she leaned against Uta, "Seeing them run around like headless chickens in hilarious."

"Agreed," Uta hugged her lightly, "Which side are they on?"

"Based on the fact they lack the tainted feeling to their magic that all of the snake bastard's followers have, I would say they're Dumbledore's," Aria caught sight of her two former 'best-friends', "If those two are here, the sheeple are members of Dumbledore's order of the flameing pigeon,"

Uta snorted at the nickname she'd given Dumbledore's dogs, "What do you want to do?"

Aria hummed lightly in thought, "I'm actually tempted to see what Dumbledore wants. The old man was very much a pacifist back then, so he might not be ordering them to kill me."

Uta nodded before pressing a kiss to her cheek, "I'll be right back. We'll head to one of my old haunts and get information from them if they take the bait."

* * *

Settled on a crate, Aria sat cross legged with her hands planted in front of her. She amused herself and the ghouls Uta had watching over her while he was observing the entrance. She flicked her tail and a horse made of fire appeared. She created a beautiful looking woman that chased after the horse. Following the woman, she created a large mountain lion that chased both the woman and the horse. On and on, they chased one another in an infinite circle until the woman tripped. The mountain lion pounced and tore open the woman. In amazing detail, she showed the woman being eaten by the giant cat. Hearing nearly silent footsteps, Aria looked up and dismissed the fire, "They're coming?"

Uta nodded as he moved to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Settling his head between her ears, Uta spoke, "They'll be here in a few moments. I assume that you can do more with that pretty fire?"

"Tons," Aria vanished the fire much to the disappointment of her audience, "If you want, I could show you,"

"Later," He tightened his grip on her as Aria's tail coiled itself around his waist, "Nervous?"

"A little," Aria admitted as she eyed the entrance, "It's been over six years since I've seen them,"

"You're 21?" Itori asked in shock earning a nod from Aria, "You look both younger and older than that,"

"I've always looked younger due to my relatives being bastards," Aria informed the female ghoul, "As for the older part, I've been stressed out a lot and had to grow up quickly not that I ever had a chance to be a kid,"

The last part was muttered in a bitter tone and caused Uta to grimace. Everyone fell silent as the doors to the old warehouse opened and Dumbledore walked in followed by a large group of people. Dumbledore and his sheeple stumbled as they caught sight of her. Aria looked at them impassively as she looked them over. Every single one of them looked worn and tired which wasn't surprising as the UK had been at war for around five of the years she'd been a kitsune. Dumbledore was the first to overcome his shock, "Aria, I am pleased to see that you're alive."

"Not that people haven't been trying to change that," Aria replied with a snort, "What do you want, Headmaster? Why come after me now rather than earlier?"

"As you've no doubt realized, Tom is still at large. We've been fighting a war for the majority of these last five years and have not been able to come get you," Dumbledore looked apologetic, "I truly am sorry about what happened-"

"Save the apologies," Aria snapped at him, "Tell me what you want? I do not have the time nor patience to deal with those that abandoned me in my time of need,"

Dumbledore winced at her tone while Molly Weasley looked furious, "Don't tal-"

"I did not ask nor do I want your opinion, Mrs. Weasley," Aria glared at the woman before looking back at the old man.

Dumbledore cut Molly off before she could begin another one of her famous tirades, "Aria, we need your help. If something isn't done about Tom, he may very well win this war."

Uta's grip tightened on her as Aria spoke in a soft tone, "You want me to return to a place where I am well and truly hated because you want me to kill someone? Do you realize that the moment I get back they'll be attempting to lynch me for something that I had absolutely no control over?"

"I have been promised that you will be granted amnesty for the duration of the war," Dumbledore promised.

"And after?" Uta finally spoke up, "What will happen once she's killed the man you want dead? What will stop them from turning on her once more and killing her?" Dumbledore didn't seem to have an answer for that, "You know that they will kill her once she's done what you asked," Uta snorted softly, "She will not be returning with you. She has much to be doing here and her home is with us not a backwater country that will kill her the moment she finishes whatever task you've laid before her,"

Ron finally spoke up like she'd been hoping, "Why the fuck do you get to decide that? Who the fuck says you're allowed to tell Aria what to do?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded her head and looked at Aria, "Are you seriously going to allow him to dictate what you do?"

Aria snorted softly, "Uta can do and say as he wants when it comes to me. If he wants me to stay, I'll stay right where I am. I haven't wanted to return to England since I experienced the other magical societies."

The ones who had once known her as a hotheaded girl that refused to bow to anyone's will gaped at her in shock. Aria's eyes focused on her godfather and she froze as her heart skipped a beat. Aria had missed him so much and seeing him now, she knew that he had missed her too. The goblins had done their best to keep her informed, but to see his current state with her own eyes told Aria just how much he'd suffered without her. Uta whispered in her ear, "What's wrong?"

"Sirius," Aria whispered knowing that the ghouls in the room and Remus would be able to hear her, "I...It hurts seeing him like that,"

"If you want, I can have him kidnapped," Uta suggested as he looked at Aria's godfather, "I can get the wolf as well. They'll both have my protection,"

"Only if they want," Aria wanted her godfather but wouldn't push it.

Uta pressed a kiss to her crown as Ron burst out, "What the fuck did he do to you?"

"Uta has done nothing to me," Aria smiled lightly as she added on, "Nothing I didn't want, at least,"

Seeing the shock of her former friends increase as their minds worked through that rather vague comment, Aria nearly burst out laughing as Uta silently chuckled behind her. Molly burst out, "You've had sex with him?!"

"Not yet since having wizards around is a real mood killer," Aria's tail twitched as her amusement increased at the redness on some of their faces, "Honestly, it wouldn't be so bad, but the drool just kicks the mood right into the gutter,"

Uta snorted softly and murmured, "I do not drool."

"I know, but they don't know that," Aria snickered softly.

Dumbledore coughed lightly earning Aria's attention, "Aria, perhaps you shouldn't do that. What if you meet your chosen?"

"So you do know about Kitsunes," Aria had always wondered about his knowledge, "As for meeting my chosen, you're looking at him. Do you really think I'd listen to just any guy extremely hot or not?" Aria turned to kiss Uta's jaw, "Uta is my chosen,"

"Where is the consort ring then? Or the marking?" Dumbledore pushed for information.

Aria turned lightly and reached into Uta's shirt to pull out the consort ring they'd gotten from Gringotts, "Right here, it would definitely get broken if Uta wore it on his fingers. Ghouls are notoriously hard on jewelry."

"It comes with the enhanced strength," Uta grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss her knuckles before allowing Aria to face forward once more, "If that's all, I would suggest leaving as neither one of us want to deal with you,"

Dumbledore opened his mouth to protest as did many of the sheeple with him. He stopped as the various ghouls in the room stepped forward. The sheeple realized just how much shit they were in and Dumbledore swallowed, "Of course, I hope that you might change your mind as Tom will not give up on you, Aria."

Aria's smile was all teeth and fangs, "Oh Headmaster, you needn't worry about that. He'll be taken care of soon enough. I do hope once he's gone you can actually be bothered to clean up your own mess as I will not be going near England again."

Dumbledore and his group left with Sirius trailing at the back. Aria's eyes met her godfather's and he nodded to her before turning to face forward. It hurt to watch him walk away, but Aria knew that even if Sirius didn't take the protection Uta would offer, he would do his best to be with her.

* * *

The confrontation with Voldemort occurred not even a day after Dumbledore's visit. Aria ended up spending a majority of the fight exchanging magical blows with Voldemort while the mixed group of goblins and ghouls set things up. When she received the signal she'd been waiting for, Aria unleashed a wall of fire and watched as Voldemort drenched it. The snake-faced bastard chuckled, "Potter, you should give up. You're weak and your allies are going to die. If you give up, I will spare them."

"We both know that's a lie, Thomas," Aria grinned as Voldemort twitched violently and snarled at the mention of his real name, "You would never spare anyone connected to me as you want to make an example. If anything, you'll kill them in front of me like a cliche villain. To be quite honest, you're turning into one of those. What happened to the brilliant magical prodigy? Did those soul pieces of yours take away more than your sanity and vanity?"

Voldemort flung a curse at her and Aria dodged with a snicker, "Potter, I'm going to kill you and mount you on my wall."

"So you're into necrophilia as well?" Aria asked in an innocent tone only to earn a scream of rage and another curse, "Hey! It's a valid question since you seem like graveyards and dead people. Or is it that you're sexually attracted to me, but don't want to admit it?" Aria dodged the curse that followed that as she gagged, "Okay, I so didn't need to say that. Yuck, I disgusted myself with that and the mental images or horrible," She shuddered, "I need to shower in holy water a thousand times before I'll feel clean again,"

Voldemort cast another spell at her, but it fizzled out not even a moment after it left his wand. He tried it again and again only to find the spells fizzling out, "What is this?!"

"Experiencing performance issues?" Aria asked with a slight snicker, "I'm sure there's something you can take for that,"

"Potter, what have you done?!" Voldemort screeched as she saw one of the goblins flash a light at her.

"That would be telling," Aria grinned at him, "If you'll excuse me, I gotta go. I think I left the kettle on,"

With that, Aria darted away from the older wizard and dove beneath one of the rather brilliantly crafted barriers the goblins had set up. Seconds later, a pentagram appeared beneath Voldemort and a bright light engulfed the area. Aria covered her eyes and only unshielded them once a goblin gave the all clear. She let out a whistle at the charred corpse that had once been Voldemort and his snake familiar-turned-horcrux. She turned to Axejaw as Uta and the ghouls that had been helping walked over carrying the bodies of their opponents. In many cases, the magical was very much dead, but a few were merely unconscious. Axejaw nodded to himself, "Voldemort and his horcruxes have been fully destroyed."

"Good," Aria felt herself relax as relief swept through her, "You check the ones that you've gathered to ensure it?"

"Of course," Axejaw smiled at her, "It was a pleasure working with you though some of your comments were disturbing,"

Aria shuddered lightly, "I need to be obliviated or something."

"Too bad it doesn't work on Kitsunes," Axejaw replied earning a groan from Aria, "If you excuse us, we'll be taking the bodies back to the bank. We'll ensure proper procedures are followed. If we need to contact you, we will,"

"Thank you, Axejaw," Aria smiled warmly at the goblin as Uta dropped the body of Fenrir Greyback onto the floor before making his way over to her, "You have no idea how glad I am that this is over,"

Axejaw inclined his head before turning to bark out orders in his people's language. Uta wrapped his arm around her waist, "Ready to go home?"

"Am I ever," Aria turned to press a kiss to his cheek, "All I want to do is take a bath and go to sleep,"

Uta gave a husky chuckle as they began to leave, "And what if I want to do something between them?"

"It can wait until tomorrow when I'm not completely exhausted," Aria's cheeks were flushed a rather pretty pink.

"Who says you'll have to do anything?" Uta asked as he dropped his hand to her hip and pulled her closer to him, "I could do all the work,"

"Tempting, but that wouldn't be fare," Aria laid her hand on Uta's, "Besides, I should be able to reciprocate and being tired prevents that,"

* * *

Six months later saw Aria walking into Uta's shop carrying supplies and finding Touka there. Uta looked up from the puppy-like boy he was measuring, "Aria, I see you've gotten the supplies I asked for."

"And some of your favorite snacks," Aria set everything on his desk, "Hello, Touka,"

"Aria," The teenager looked both uncomfortable and happy to see her, "You haven't been around lately,"

"I had somethings to do that kept me away," Aria looked at the boy, "So this is Yoshimura's new foundling, he's found quite the cute little puppy,"

"P-puppy?" The boy blushed and Aria let out a soft laugh.

She walked over to kiss Uta's cheek and ruffled the boy's hair, "It's nice to meet you, Kaneki. I look forward to see how you change up the game."

Aria picked up the bag of snacks she had picked up and headed into the backroom. She began to put them away as she listened into the conversation going on. Kaneki asked, "Who was that?"

"That was Aria, she's my lover," Uta informed the boy, "Isn't she sexy?"

Aria flushed lightly and giggled softly. Kaneki stuttered out a reply and Touka growled, "Aria is trouble making fox and you'd be better off avoiding her when she's in a playful mood."

"Fox?" Kaneki sounded confused.

"Aria is a kitsune, Kaneki," Uta informed the boy, "She just one of the many magical creatures wandering around..."

Aria tuned out the rest of the conversation as she headed towards the back stairwell. While it was interesting to hear what the group of three had to say, Aria really wanted to take a small nap.

* * *

When Uta woke her up after his customers had left, Aria yawned softly, "I like him though he'll need to go through a lot in order to get the steel he needs for what you're planning."

Uta picked up her legs and settled them in his lap, "I'm aware. While I will admit watching him break would be interesting, I'm more interested in what he'll eventually do."

"We'll just have to help him along," Aria shifted until she was straddling him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Chaos of a beautiful kind will occur while he's defining his role,"

Uta kissed her deeply and only pulled away once Aria's mind was hazy, "Enough talk of our next star, we've both been too busy."

"Agreed," Aria captured his lips in a searing kiss as his hands settle on her hips.

 **Well that's the end of this 3-shot series. I am going to be a little bit busy for awhile, so I might not update or post anything. I'll hopefully be back soon.**


End file.
